DBA (3,4 dihydro 2,2 dimethyl 2H1 benzypyran (butyric acid) was shown by us to be an effective antisickling and desickling agent in vitro. The goals of this research program are to elucidate biochemical mechanisms by which this compound inhibits sickling. Insight into its biochemical action will be gained by comparing its action to that of an analogue Trolox, (60H 2,5,7,8 tetramethyl chroman - 2 carboxylic acid). The results of these studies will also improve our understanding of sickle cell anemia. These are in vitro studies to assess its action on the sickle cell membrane.